elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delvin Mallory (Skyrim)
Delvin Mallory is a Breton thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. He authored the book Shadowmarks, which helps members of the guild recognize which merchants are worth looting and which are potentially hostile. Interactions Reviving the Guild Delvin will ask the Dragonborn to help him return the Guild to its former glory, and will give multiple jobs. The Larceny Targets below can be sold to him for 200-800 . These are in chronological order: *Queen Bee Statue *Honningbrew Decanter *East Empire Trading Map *Model Ship *Dwemer Puzzle Cube *Bust of the Gray Fox *Left Eye of the Falmer. These rare treasures are placed on or near the desk next to the Guild treasury in The Ragged Flagon - Cistern, by the Crown of Barenziah. Connections to the Dark Brotherhood As a friend of Astrid (he has in his inventory a Letter Of Credit for Astrid) and the Dark Brotherhood, he often sells jewelry and items on credit, when contracts pay the Brotherhood with them instead of gold. When Amaund Motierre employs the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood with assassinating Emperor Titus Mede II, he pays with an amulet of the Elder Council. Astrid sends the Listener to speak with Delvin at The Ragged Flagon to receive credit for the amulet. Although suspicious of how the Brotherhood came to acquire the amulet, he willingly accepts it. Delvin also hints at a possible past relationship with Astrid, though it's possible that this isn't true, seeing as how he appears to flirt with most of the women and men in the Thieves Guild. After the scene involving Mercer angering the Guild, Delvin will have a line of dialogue about betrayal, and that it's "like the Dark Brotherhood all over again." This could indicate he was in the Brotherhood and betrayed by them, or even by Astrid herself, though it leaves much to speculation because there will be no other discussion on the matter. Astrid will only smugly reveal that they have a "history". If you have followed the Dark Brotherhood questline, and the Brotherhood is now located in the Dawnstar Sanctuary, he will sell a few things to improve the sanctuary. You can choose the following options: * New banners (1000 gold) * Poisoner's nook (5000 gold) * Torture chamber (5000 gold) * Secret entrance (5000 gold) * Master bedroom (3000 gold) Related quests *The Numbers Job *The Fishing Job *The Bedlam Job *Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head Trivia *Delvin is warned by Vex in a note on the table of the Ragged Flagon for trying to "sneak a peek" at her bathing in the lake and threaten him that she will cut off his most valuable asset if she catch him again. *If the Dragonborn is a member of both the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood, Delvin will say "Making friends all over the place, are we? *Although Astrid says that he is a fence, he won't buy stolen goods from the player (except for the Larceny Targets) *Dirge incorrectly calls Delvin as Vekel when he ask about the Dwarven Warhammer that he was supposed to retrieve. Bugs * When performing one of the three Radiant Quests, Delvin may not respond to a completed quest. No new quests can be initiated either. * In the quest with Torsten Cruel-Sea, all quest items must be acquired before Delivn takes any of them. * Sometimes Delvin will not buy The Left Eye of the Falmer. See also *The Ragged Flagon Behind the Scenes *A Warning and A Timely Offer are both addressed to Delvin. *His appearance and speech resemble British actor Jason Statham, known for his roles in "Snatch", "The Transporter", and "The Italian Job". Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Authors Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members